Jupiter Refinery
by BuYaoNi
Summary: Jupiter travels to the refinery with Mr. Night and is sickened by the sight.


Disclaimer: I don't own Jupiter Ascending

* * *

Jupiter Refinery

The ship tilted slightly to one side and began a slow and steady turn. Down below, things gradually came into view. The only words that came to mind were that it looked like a factory. Seeing it from the ship in the air it almost looked as if it was a castle that towered over and casting a cold glare over a dying city. Jupiter hated to admit it was big, intimidating, and almost impressive even. But the nature of what lies behind the exterior, its iron hinges and fierce metal bolt, left Jupiter with a metallic taste that was akin to copper on her tongue, and the constant drumming of doom in her chest.

 _Oh, God. God, please help me. I don't know what to do. I just want to save my family._

Even though it was a heartfelt prayer, the only response was silence. The silence was broken as they neared the ground of the landing bay. The landing gear was released; she felt her ears pop, taking in a deep breath, knowing that there is no turning back.

As she followed Chicanery Night through the landing bay, Jupiter looked down at the cold, hard marble floors, each tile chosen, and placed with a specific pattern in mind. The large pillars were evenly spaced, to keep the refinery standing. Each one of the pillars on the left, and on the right there is a giant sculpture in front; behind them, the pillars are elegantly carved and exquisitely engraved with vines and abstract shapes. Jupiter's eyes shifted side to side taking in her surroundings, somewhat admiring the details. However, in the darkness and the half-light that emanated from the planets natural atmosphere above, it felt so sinister and threatening. The sounds of Mr. Night, the reptile looking creatures, and Jupiter's footsteps echoed against the walls, shattering the omnipresent silence.

They slowly approached the door. Jupiter knew that she must go through. What other horrors could there be that lay on the other side? She stood straighter, raising a hand to cover her beating chest, looking pensive. Watching the great doors open, she continued to follow behind Mr. Night, while the others walked behind her. She did so with as little fear as she possibly could suppress, shuddering slightly as those mighty hinges creaked loudly and shrilly, as if ready to suddenly shut and crush her, unwilling to let her pass through. As she went through and entered the next room, what she saw filled her with horror.

She paled, raising a hand to cover her mouth, sinking her teeth into soft flesh, to keep herself from screaming, as she took in the scene in front of her.

 _Oh, oh, God…_

None of the poor souls were clothed, all stripped. They look to be sleeping, almost peaceful even. She could hear the roar of the machines that sounded as if it were lined with various saws, needles, and drills. Jupiter could not have believe it if she did not see it. She could not believe it if not for all of the blood. She could not believe how there can be so much blood from a body. Some of them with the skin sliced off as if it was butter, some drained of most of the bodily fluids, the blood splattered onto the glass that separated the individuals who could afford life and the unfortunate ones who becoming the disgusting life extending substance for others to extend their already long lives. The bodies just piled there. It was a slaughterhouse.

Jupiter sent the heels of her hands to her eyes. Pressing into them until she saw nothing but black. As the smell of the crimson liquid, that flows through the bodies of the once living permeate the air. How did it continued on for so long? All of those living beings, blissfully unaware, did not know the wretched fate that befalls them.

"Impressive, is it not?" Mr. Night's voice said from farther up ahead. "Skin, follicles…, nothing goes to waste."

Around her while she was motionless in the middle of it all, were the markings and signs of violence that were etched into every corner and angle, no, in every part of the planet. Each step she takes, she felt herself become permanently stained from all of the blood that has been spilled. Her heart raced, as she was lead down a hallway it seemed to go on forever before being swallowed up by the darkness.

She shook her head in disgust.

As she was stopped in front of the large, double doors, that have another abstract design, and in a dark color. She felt a lump in her throat, willing herself to not stumble and to not fall down, or else it will leave her in a trembling heap. The image of the process of the harvest, churns like acid in her stomach. It truly felt as if she has the weight of the world on her shoulders. Knowing that whichever one she chooses, would determine the fate of the Earth. Knowing that as each step she takes it will lead her to the choice she has to make. She was truly walking in the belly of the beast.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

\- I read somewhere online that there was a part/scene that was cut. It was where Jupiter is travelling to the refinery with Mr Night and she feels disgusted by the sight of mounds of human bodies, which are waiting to be refined into RegeneX. Mr Night points out how "impressive" it all is.

\- It has been some time since I wrote anything. I just wanted to try to write something and a chance to try write more descriptive. I apologize for any grammatical errors. My beta has been MIA for a while.

\- Anyways, I enjoyed the movie, it was not that bad, it could have been better. It really did looked like there were a lot of scenes that were cut.

Updated 8/13/2015


End file.
